This invention relates generally to passenger check-in-stations, as are needed at facilities such as air terminals; and more particularly has to do with a highly efficient and improved mobile check-in station enabling service of passengers for example at any point in an airport terminal, such as a congested check-in area or a gate area during irregular operations such as cancelled flights, etc.
It is well known that congestion at passenger terminals is a frequent and recurring problem, sometimes leading to missed flights, and ensuing difficulties. Passenger irritation with check-in congestion is another problem. There is need for means to relieve such congestion, and for means to expand check-in capability at difficult check-in points or areas, so as to alleviate such problems.